That Fateful Mission
by Reina Grayson
Summary: Flash and his Nephew, Kid Flash, are in Gotham looking for one of their Rouges.  What happens when KF meets the twin partners to the Dark Knight and they all have to fight Scarecrow and Captain Cold.  OC in the story.
1. Chapter 1

That Fateful Mission

Chapter 1

There was a major crime spree going on, and it turned out Scarecrow was the brain behind the capers. Batman, Robin, and Cardinal were very stressed as they could not figure out who was helping the Scarecrow. There was always ice around the entry point, but they trio had ruled out Mr. Freeze as he was in Arkham. There had to be someone crazy enough that would actually want to work with Scarecrow.

Batman and the 10-year-old twins were in the Batcave, and trying to go through all the files they had.

"Batman, I've checked all the city's records, and according to them, there's no other villains based in Gotham that can use ice like that." Cardinal said, as she continued looking at the Batcomputer.

"Aren't there three other ice villains across the country?" Robin asked as the thought about what he had seen in the Justice League's files.

"How did you … you've been in the League's files again, haven't you." Batman said, as he realized what the acrobat had done.

"Hey, if I'm going to be the one hacking into security systems on patrol, I need to practice on the Batcomputer, since you change the code all the time." Robin said, not with a defensive tone, but his normal one.

"Well from now on, you only practice your hacking when I'm down here, understand." Batman stated in his usual Dark Knight tone.

Robin nodded; then Batman went to the Batcomputer, and started typing to get into the files. The Dark Knight was looking at the four known ice villains files, and then he turned to the twins.

"Killer Frost wouldn't want to deal with anyone like Scarecrow; Icicle Sr. is in Belle Rev Penitentiary; that just leaves Captain Cold. If I know him well enough, Flash will follow Cold right to Gotham." Batman said as a slight tone of annoyance.

"Doesn't he know that you don't allow any other heroes in Gotham? Cardinal asked, knowing Batman's main rule with the League.

"He'll still come, seeing as one of his Rouges in here." Batman said, and with that, he headed over to the Batmobile.

The twins followed, and each got on their own cycles. The three vehicles sped out of the cave, and went to see if they could track down Scarecrow and Captain Cold.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Secluded Warehouse

Two figures were standing by a table and emptying bags onto it, revealing their haul for the night, 700,000 dollars in stolen gems.

"This is much better than working in Central City." The shorter of the two said.

"Here in Gotham, Captain Cold, anything is possible, as long as you don't get caught by the Bat." The taller of them said.

"Well, with our plan, Scarecrow, if that sorry trio of heroes starts to interfere, we'll take them out of the game." Cold said as he started to chuckle.

"I'm telling you; don't underestimate the Bat, or those brats of his." Scarecrow said, and with that, the two headed to the special bedrooms in the warehouse, which was an old storage area that had security 24 hours a day, so the bedrooms were necessary.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

The trio was still patrolling the city, but the twins didn't see why they were continuing. Just as the older twin, Cardinal was about to ask, they heard two different swooshes, and went to investigate. The twins were in front of the Batmobile on their bikes, and catching up quickly with two blurs.

"Batman, I thought Jay retired from being Flash." Robin said into his comm. link.

"He did, but Barry has been talking about how he had a sidekick now." Batman said, filling in his partners in crime fighting. "Cardinal, can you put of a firewall about 20 yards out?"

"Sure thing." Cardinal responded, and with that, she sped up her bike, when she was close enough, she kept one hand on the throttle, and then with her other hand, she created a fireball and threw it.

When the fireball was close to the distance Batman has requested, she moved her hand and concentrated on making the fireball into a fire wall. The fire controlling young heroine then kept her concentration up, and when the blurs were close to the wall, they stopped. The Batmobile and two cycles came to a quick stop, and the occupants of each got off/out.

"Yo Bats, what's with the wall, if you wanted me to stop, you just had to get me on my comm. Link." The taller of the two said as he turned around.

"You know my rules, Flash; no other superheroes in my town unless I ask for them." Batman said as he gave the speedster the batglare.

"Look, Captain Cold is here, and he's my villain. That's why the kid and I here came to Gotham." Flash said as he pointed to the teenager that was dressed almost like himself.

"So, we have a Flash Jr. huh." Robin stated as he looked at the new kid to the game.

"It's Kid Flash, so who are you supposed to be." The red headed teen said as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Wally, these are my partners Robin and Cardinal." Batman said, and at that name 'Wally', Kid Flash's jaw dropped.

"Howdidyouknow, Imeancomeon." (1) Kid Flash said but the twins didn't understand a word he said.

"I know about your uncle's identity, so technically, it was a simple matter of deduction." Batman said as he looked from Flash to Kid Flash.

"So not fair. I guess I get to know all three of yours then." Kid said as a smile came on his face.

"Yea, good luck with that." Cardinal said with major sarcasm.

"Why not." Kid said as his whole body drooped.

"Don't get discouraged Kid, it took me and some members of the league forever to learn Bats' identity." Flash said.

"I don't usually tell, but Scarecrow and Captain Cold won't be striking again until tomorrow night, so you two can stay with us until then." Batman said, and with that Kid Flash's face lit up, he was going to know Batman's secret ID. "Let's go."

With that, the three Gotham heroes got back on/in their vehicles, and the two Central City speedsters were right behind them, running about 60 MPH.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

It wasn't long before they arrived back at the Batcave, and the twins got off their cycles. Batman followed as he got out of the Batmobile. Flash and Kid Flash were not far behind, and Kid's eyes were wide as he took in everything that was in the cave.

"Batman, can't Wally just stay down here tonight." Robin asked and his question was quickly seconded when Cardinal gave an agreeing nod.

"Because, you two need at least one friend your own age that have the same double life as you. Wally will learn who we are, and if he ever spills, well let's just say that Barry will have to find a new nephew and partner." Batman said as he reached up to pull his cowl down. Robin and Cardinal followed and removed their domino masks.

"When we're not fighting crime, call me Bruce, and this is Dick, and his sister is Reiena." Bruce said as he turned to face Wally.

"Wow, cool, Bruce Wayne, Gotham's billionaire is Batman. Hey Dick, Reiena, I've read about you two, it must have been great to be in the circus." Wally said as he pulled off his own mask.

At the mention of the circus, the twins tensed up. Wally saw this and started rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up." Wally said, but the twins didn't stay tense long after the apology, and were pulling Wally up the stairs to the manor.

"So, how are they dealing after what happened, I know it's been about a year, but still it has to hurt." Barry said, and was revealed to have pulled his cowl down.

"They still have nightmares, and Cardinal has gone through 5 sets of sheets. When her nightmares get out of hand, her fire power activates." Bruce said as he wanted to tell it in the simplest way.

"Oh, I see. I'm sure Wally won't make that mistake again." Barry responded, and with that, the two League members headed upstairs.

They were greeted by Alfred, who was waiting for them, and when they were in the study itself, Alfred express a point.

"Sirs, I was not expecting two speedsters, I shall have to run to the market for some food, do you need anything while I'm gone." The Wayne Butler said.

"No Alfred, you go ahead, I'm sure the kids will be alright, and Barry and I are just going to relax in here." Bruce said, and with that, Alfred said his goodbyes and left for the garage.

* * *

><p>(1) I was trying my hand at Wally's speedtalking.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I know it's mentioned through the first chapter, but Robin and Cardinal are 10 while Kid Flash is 12.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Dick and Reiena were showing Wally around the Manor, and when they got to the basketball court, the young speedster got an idea.

"Hey, how about a couple of games." The young speedster said.

"Sure, but one rule; no super speed or I get to send a fireball right at you." Reiena said as she gave Wally her version of the Batglare.

"How will you know if I do it?" Wally asked, knowing that they would never see him if he did use his power.

"Two reasons. One: we were trained by THE Batman. Two: we have video cameras trained on the court, and they have high speed capture and we can slow them down." Dick said with a smirk.

"Okay. So one on one?" Wally questioned.

"Right, you against Dick, then me against you. I'll play referee first game. First person to 21 wins." Reiena said as she stepped off the court to the sidelines, and grabbed the basketball that always sat on the bench.

When the young girl tossed the ball, Dick caught it and started running for his goal. Wally was pretty fast, even without his super speed, but not fast enough to keep Dick from scoring the first two points. Wally caught the ball, and knew he was risking third degree burns, but decided to use his super speed to catch up to his new friend. He made it, and instantly got the three points, as he shot from close to the center.

"Wallace Rudolph West, you're in for it now." Reiena said, and with that, Wally took off at normal human running speed. Reiena took off after him at a good speed, one that would give Wally a run for his money.

Wally headed into the manor, and Reiena figured there was only one person he'd know to go to for protection. She knew he would only go the way he knew. With that knowledge, Reiena took a shortcut, and it wasn't long before Dick caught up with her.

"So you saw him too." Dick said as he was side by side with his sister.

"Yea, he thought he could make the shot, then get to the three point area before we saw." Reiena said with annoyance in her voice.

They reached the study, and made it down to the cave, and about five seconds later, Wally entered.

"What, howdidyougethere? I'm in trouble now aren't I?" Wally said as he let his head hang.

"Oh yea." Reiena said as she held up her hand and let a fireball form.

"Kids, what happened?" Bruce asked as he came up behind the young girl.

"We agreed on one rule when we were playing basketball, no super speed, and not even five minutes into the game, he used his super speed." Dick said, knowing that Bruce would either let Reiena go through with her threat, or Bruce himself would scare the 12 year old.

"Wally, is this true?" Barry questioned of his nephew.

"Yes, and they did warn me that if they caught me, I'd get burned." Wally said with his head still hanging down.

"The twins just wanted the game to be fair. I think one small fireball at a low temperature would be a good reminder." Bruce said.

"Wally, do you think that's fair, since you did break the rule and the punishment was a fireball thrown at you?" Barry said, knowing that Wally would agree since he also agreed to the rules of the game.

"Yes, Uncle Barry, but remember, Bruce said small and low temperature." Wally said, and with that, he held out his arm. The young fireater was about to do it, when she let the fireball die out.

"You got off easy this time; since we just met, I won't burn you to a crisp." Reiena said with a little bit of a chuckle in her voice.

"THANK YOU." Wally said with excitement in his voice.

"It's late, why don't you kids head to bed, Bruce and I have some work to do." Barry said as he ruffled the redhead's hair.

The three kids all looked sleepy, so they listened to Barry and head out.

"I'll call Mary, let her know that Wally's okay, and we'll be in Gotham for a couple of days." Barry said, but Bruce didn't turn his attention away from the computer.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

The Next Night

The Gotham trio and Central City duo was out on the rooftops of the city, waiting to hear or see anything. It wasn't long before they heard an explosion happening about ten blocks away. Flash and Kid Flash took off, and the Dynamic Trio got their grappling hooks, and followed the speedsters.

When they arrived, it turned out that there was ice covering the entire entrance to the building. This time, the place being robbed was the First Bank of Gotham. Flash ran around the bank but he found that all the doors and windows were covered with thick ice.

"No way in, Bats." Flash remarked as he returned after a second. Without saying a word, Batman looked at Cardinal, who was looking over her shoulder at her mentor/father.

The young heroine stepped right up to the ice and placed her hand on it. The speedsters looked confused, but that soon went away as they saw the ice start to turn red in an area big enough to the through. Not even a minute later, the ice was water and lying on the ground at the young protégé's feet. Flash and his nephew were wide eyed, and when they looked at Batman, he just had a smirk on his face.

The five heroes cautiously headed into the bank, and were met by some goons. The speedsters got all their weapons; then the trio went to work and took out the goons very quickly. When they all headed toward the vault, a blast of ice came right for them. Flash and Batman quickly jumped to the side, and the kids ducked down to the floor. When the ice hit the wall, two figures started to come out of the vault.

"So, the Bat and his brats have arrived, and it looks like they have friends, Captain." The taller voice said.

"Ah, hello Flash, so nice of you to make the trip, too bad it won't be a long one." The shorter figure said.

"Scarecrow, why team up with someone from another city." Batman asked, with his usual gruff in his voice.

"Well, I figured that Captain Cold here would like to benefit from what Gotham has to offer." Scarecrow said, and with that, he headed for the door through the now cleared opening.

Batman followed the man with his eyes, and when he turned back to the kids; Robin and Cardinal were giving him a silent 'we can handle this guy'.

"Kid, you stay here and help the birds out, you know Cold better than they do." Flash quietly said, and with that, The Scarlet Speedster and The Dark Knight headed out to go after Scarecrow.

"So, Flash wannabe, you and your little friends think you can stop, me, well we'll see about that, won't we." Captain Cold said as he held up his gun again, and was about to fire.

Kid Flash did the only thing he could, used his super speed to try and get close to Cold so he could take him out, but his plans were derailed when the ice villain fired his freeze gun at the ground right in front of Kid Flash. When his feet hit the slick surface, he feel, and the ice acted as a slide, which sent the young redhead very close to his rouge.

Cold was about to fire his gun one more time, freezing Flash's protégé, but just as he started to pull the trigger, the freeze gun was knocked out of his hand by a metal disc. When Kid Flash turned around to look at the Gotham protégés, he saw Robin with a smirk on his face, and Cardinal was touching the ice, and it was melting away, when she reached the part under him, Cardinal helped him up; then melted it with her free hand.

"You bird brats want to play that way, fine, time for you to all enjoy a little winter." Cold said, and with that, he pulled a spare gun. Kid saw this, but wasn't quick enough to react to get it from him, and the villain pulled the trigger.

The young speedster only needed a millisecond to get out of the way, but the twins were not so fortunate. Cardinal took the first hit right in the chest, and went down immediately. When Robin went to her side to check on her, he was hit in the legs with a second blast. Kid Flash stared at his new friends, and was about to speed over to them, when Robin up from his sister, and right at the speedster.

The Central City protégé didn't know what to do, but then he saw Robin look to the front entrance where they came in, and got the idea. As he was heading out, he heard Robin's voice.

"Find Flash and Batman." Robin said; then there was a scream.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Scarecrow had evaded the to League members, but as they stopped to try and figure out where to head next, they saw a yellow blur.

"Hey Kid, up here." Flash hollered, which earned the speedster a loud smack upside his head. It wasn't long before the 12 year old speedster was with his mentor and the Dark Knight.

"Where are Robin and Cardinal?" Batman quickly asked with anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry, but Captain Cold caught them. I was about to help, when Robin motioned for me to get out of there. Cardinal took a hit first from Cold's freeze gun, and was unconscious when I left." Kid Flash said, worry and shame in his voice.

"They didn't want you to get caught too, and then we wouldn't have known." Flash said, hoping to lift Kid's spirits.

"Scarecrow and Cold must have had this planned, knowing that you and your uncle would be here in town." Batman said, his voice lightly laced with anger. "You did the right thing, listening to Robin, but I'm more worried about Cardinal." Hearing this, the young speedster perked up some.

"How come Bats?" Flash asked, wondering why the Dark Knight was more worried about one twin over the other.

"If Kid Flash is right about Cardinal being unconscious, then she took that blast head on. Her body temperature can't get below 100 or she passes out. We have to go." Batman answered the scarlet speedster's then took off over the rooftops.

* * *

><p>I know there was a huge chuck of time missing, but I type this as I think about it. I like how this turned out, so I went with it.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took so long to update, I was on vacation, and when I returned was babysitting all week, and need my mother to double check something on this chapter for me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Half an Hour Later

Batman, Flash and Kid Flash arrived back at the bank, but when they got inside, the only sign that the twins were there was their discarded utility belts. Batman picked them up; then also noticed a bird-a-rang not far from a pool of water.

"That's the disc Robin used when Cold was about to freeze me. Cardinal then melted the ice under my feet so I could walk." Kid Flash informed the mentors.

"Those two sound like they work well together." Flash said.

"They always have; but right now, we need to figure out where they could be held. Scarecrow has a few known hideouts; but they'd have to be somewhere that could keep Cardinal unconscious. Let's get going." Batman said, and with that, he turned and left out of the bank.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

The Other Side of Gotham

Scarecrow was waiting in their hideout when Cold arrived, carrying two small bodies. The master of fear had a smile on his face.

"Looks like our little plan worked, The Bat won't attack as long as we have his brats. I would have had Kid Flash, but he ran away and just abandoned these two." Cold said as he dropped the twins, and scarecrow walked up to them.

The fear based villain then grabbed each protégé by a wrist and dragged them over to a nearby wall and let go of Robin. He then grabbed Cardinal's other wrist and held her up against the wall by the middle of her forearms. Cold got the idea, and shot his freeze gun at her wrists and hands. Scarecrow released her forearms, and surprisingly the ice was strong enough to keep her suspended one foot off the ground. The Gotham villain then grabbed Robin and used the same hold on him, and Cold copied his actions.

"Be sure to freeze Cardinal's torso, if she gets hot enough, she can free herself and Robin." Scarecrow stated, and Cold listened, now aiming his gun at Cardinal and blasting a thick ring of ice at her torso.

Just as the gun seized to shoot ice, the Boy Wonder started to wake up.

"Oh, what happened?" Robin asked himself quietly, then realized why he felt like he was dangling.

"Hello dear boy. I hope you and your sister, if she ever wakes up, enjoy your stay here." Scarecrow said grinning.

"His sister?" Cold questioned

"Yes, you see Cold, Robin and Cardinal are siblings." Scarecrow said, and with that Cold got the idea.

"You know you won't win, Scarecrow." Robin said as he struggled to see if there was any chance of getting free.

"Don't try it brat." Cold said. "That ice is six inches thick. I hope your sister over there is comfortable." With the second mention of his sister, Robin looked to his left and saw her. Worry came over his face as he saw the thick band of ice around her middle.

"Enjoy your stay."

With that, Cold and Scarecrow left out, leaving the Gotham protégés alone. Robin tried even harder to free himself, but after some time, he knew it was useless. Cardinal wasn't moving, except for when she took breathes, but she was unconscious because, as he figured it, her body temperature was too low for her to stay awake.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Batcave, six hours later

Batman was hard at work trying to figure out where Scarecrow would have made a base that would have the right climate to keep Cardinal unconscious. Flash and his protégé were worried, and had even asked if they could do a sweep of the city, which would only take about five minutes with both of them looking, but the Dark Knight refused, seeing as it would be a waste of time.

"Bruce, are you sure, it wouldn't take long." Barry, his Flash cowl down, stated, but Bruce, his cowl also down, didn't even look from the computer.

"No, I almost have a location, but Scarecrow knows that if he has the twins, I'd be looking everywhere for them, and with Cold, he knows your speed pretty much, so they'd have traps ready even if you did find them. There are two places we can check out that would fit Scarecrow and Cold's M.O. We will check them out together." Batman said as he finally took his attention from the computer.

There was no objection from the two, and with that all three left out of the cave, hoping to find the twins in time.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Meanwhile, in the villains' hideout, Robin was still struggling to figure some way out of his bonds, but he still was not having any luck. He was also fighting sleep, but after six hours, he was slowly losing that fight. Instead of trying to free himself for his sake, he was doing it for Cardinal. Suddenly, just has he was about to fall asleep, he heard his sister start to stir.

"Sis, you okay." Robin asked, hoping to get an answer.

"I'm alive, but so cold." Cardinal responded, quietly and weakly.

"No surprise there, Cold put a band of ice around your torso. Scarecrow has everything planned out. I think that's the worst it will get." Robin said, hoping that would reassure Cardinal.

Just then, the villains returned to the room. Robin noticed that Scarecrow was carrying something that looked like an oxygen tank.

"Ah, so the girl is awake, time for some fun. Inside this gas tank is my fear toxin, with a bit of an anesthetic so you can sleep." Scarecrow said, and with that he placed the attached mask over Robin's mouth and nose. The boy wonder tried to fight it but it wasn't long before he was passed out, and about a minute later he started thrashing in his sleep.

"Batman will find us and stop you two. I'd do it right now, but unfortunately I'm unavailable." Cardinal said.

"I admire your confidence in your mentor and your sarcasm, but by the time The Bat gets here, you will both be gone." Scarecrow said, and when Cardinal took her eyes off the Gotham villain; she noticed Captain Cold was setting something up. "My associate here is setting up a special freeze gun on a timer; it will freeze a small part of you every 30 minutes. I hope you will enjoy the temperature."

Just as Cardinal turned her attention back to Scarecrow and gave him her version of the Batglare, he was closing in with the oxygen mask. The girl wonder fought as hard as she could, but Scarecrow was able to secure the mask over her mouth and nose, by placing the elastic band behind her head. Like with Robin, Cardinal was out quickly. She then started thrashing.

"What does that toxin of yours do again, and why leave the mask on the girl?" Cold questioned, curious about the thrashing that the children were doing.

"When inhaled, my fear toxin will bring out a person's worst fear and make them relive it for as long as the toxin is in their system. As for leaving the mask on Cardinal, I've heard from the others that her body burns off gas and anything injected into her very quickly, even with her body temperature very low, so this is just a precaution." Scarecrow said, reassuring the Central City villain. "I have the feeling that Batman and those two speedster friends of yours will be here soon, why don't we go and set up a warm welcome."

With that said, they left the room.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Within twenty minutes, Batman, Flash and Kid Flash were at the location Batman had figured would be Scarecrow and Captain Cold's hideout. It was an abandoned ice cream factory. According to the Dark Knight's facts, it still contained some chemicals that Scarecrow could possibly use. Batman watched the factory for any signs of movement. Kid Flash was vibrating in place.

"Kid, what did I say about keeping your powers in check." Flash said to his nephew.

"Sorry, Flash, I'm just excited about fighting Captain Cold, but I'm also worried about Robin and Cardinal." Kid Flash said, then he started looking down in the dumps. "I know you guys don't blame me, but I still feel I could have done something."

"You did what you were told to do, and you knew that Robin would know best, even though you are older; he knew that you needed to get to us." Batman said as he lowered the binoculars he was holding up to his eyes.

"So, any idea how we're going to do this, Bats." Flash said, hoping that the Gotham vigilante already had a plan.

"How trusting are you with Kid doing a distraction?" Batman said as he stood up from his crouch and turned to the Scarlet Speedster.

"I think he can do it, but Kid, you have to be careful, you may know what Cold is capable of, but this Scarecrow, you don't." Flash said, knowing Kid would listen to him, and do the best he could.

"Once any goons, Scarecrow, and Cold are distracted, use this to contact us when the way is clear, then Flash and I will go save Robin and Cardinal." Batman stated as he reached into his utility belt and handed Kid Flash a small comm. link. The young speedster took the device and removed his cowl, placed the item in his ear, then pulled his cowl back up.

Kid Flash then zipped away from the mentors and headed to the building. When he arrived, it turns out that Batman had already predicted goons, as five of them showed up. KF was able to take care of them easily, but then all of a sudden, the speedster was surprised by a cloud of gas that surrounded him.

Meanwhile Outside, Five minutes later

Batman and Flash waited to get the all clear; but suddenly, the two leaguers heard a scream and Flash's heart dropped when he recognized it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Five Minutes Earlier

Kid tried to hold his breath, but it was too late, he had breathed in the gas. At first he seemed okay, but then, he started panicking. Once the panic set it, a tall figure approached the young speedster, and when Kid Flash looked at him, he saw a horrifying sight, a monster. He tried to get away by speeding around, but that only made matters worse as the gas seemed to work its way into his system faster. When he finally stopped, he saw a white snake coming his way.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Kid screamed as the snake hit him, but it wasn't a snake, it was an ice beam from Captain Cold's gun.

"Let's get him inside so he can watch his little bird friends freeze to death." Cold said as he walked up to the speedster whose feet were now trapped in ice, and were his arms.

Kid Flash was still freaking by whatever he was seeing. Scarecrow came up and injected something into him.

"What was that for?" Cold asked.

"I want him lucid to watch Cardinal and Robin freeze, and that won't happen under the influence of the gas." Scarecrow said, and with that, he started dragging Kid by the gruff of his collar into the factory.

Present time

The sunrise speedster was on the floor, and starting to wake up, and when he took in his surroundings, he noticed the two figures hanging from the wall by ice.

"Robin, Cardinal! Guys, it's me Kid, what's wrong." Kid loudly said, but they didn't stir, then he saw something on Cardinal's face, an oxygen mask. Another thing that caught his attention was the freeze guns that were aimed at them. Just as he was about to say something, the guns fired, and froze the twins from their feet to their knees.

"Do you like our little show, and the reason they are not answering is that they are under the influence of my fear gas, which you somewhat experienced earlier." Scarecrow said, and that drew Kid's attention from his friends.

"You know that Batman and Flash will be here soon." Kid bluffed, and as he was struggling to get free he got a buzzing in his ear and heard his uncle say "Don't worry Kid; we're on our way, the distraction worked."

Kid thought to himself, still struggling to get out of the ice. _"Yea, this was all part of the distraction, get real Uncle Barry."_

"So, what are your plans after you get rid of us, Flash, and Bats?" Kid questioned, hoping that this would add some time to the leaguers getting there to rescue them.

"Well, you see, I need chemicals to make my toxins, and Cold, has offered to help for a small cut of the profits." Scarecrow said, and with that he started walking toward the twins. "One bonus is that I will have rid Gotham's villains of these pesky kids and their mentor. When Batman and Flash come to save you three, they will be hit by a wonderful surprise, a dome of ice that will be sealed once they enter. If your precious Flash tried to vibrate his way out, which will melt the ice around him, my fear toxin will be released instantly and the two heroes will tear each other apart from the shear fear they will experience."

Just then, Robin started to stir, and when he looked up from his fear stricken sleep, he saw Kid. Then the boy wonder looked over to Cardinal, and saw that the mask was still secured over her face.

"Kid, how did you get caught?" Robin asked as he turned his attention back to his new friend, and Kid could hear the fear in his voice.

"I came to save you and Cardinal, but I hit a snag." Kid Flash joked, and he left it at that, seeing as after he explained it, Robin was out once again.

"Well, Scarecrow, why don't we leave the kiddies to talk before they die, I'm sure they'll want to say their goodbyes." Cold said. "We have a reception to set up anyway."

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Twenty-Five Minutes Later

Batman and Flash had arrived at the building, and were met by ten goons. It wasn't long before they took them down, so they headed inside. Flash stayed close to Batman, seeing as it was the Dark Knight's city and everything. They kept their eyes open for any signs of the kids, or the villains. Soon, something caught their attention, a video screen. When Flash and Batman got close, they saw the image on the screen. Robin and Cardinal were completely unconscious, and frozen from their feet to their knees; Kid Flash was also in blocks of ice, and upon closer inspection, he was gagged, and struggling to free himself.

"I recognize that room, let's go." Batman said quietly, and with that, the two superheroes headed out with the Dark Knight in the lead.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Four minutes later, The Dark Knight and Scarlet Speedster saw what looked like a sheet of glass, and when Batman got his hand close to it, he felt a freezing sensation.

"Ice." Batman said as he pulled his hand back.

Just as they turned around, Captain Cold and Scarecrow were blocking the doorway.

"Glad to see you made it, and just in time to see your brats freeze, Batman." Cold said as he held his gun out. The Dark Knight and Scarlet Speedster were ready to move when the gun was fired, but when the sound resonated, the two heroes noticed that the gun was sealing the only way out of the, as they now realized, dome of ice.

"Have a nice time Batman; I hope you won't be afraid." Scarecrow stated, and as quickly as the villains appeared, they vanished.

Flash turned around and peered through the ice. He was concerned about the kids, but even though they were not related to him, he was really worried about the twins. Just then the ice guns went off and now the twins were frozen from their toes to their chests, which meant one more blast would finish them off. Batman's eyes widened behind his mask as he saw this, and the one way Flash could think of getting out was to vibrate his molecules through the ice, then melt the ice around the kids and get them out. He started vibrating to get the right speed, but just as he did, and some of the ice near him started melting, he heard muffled screams. Just then, Flash looked at his nephew, and stopped.

"Kid's trying to tell us something, any idea what it could be." Flash questioned as he turned to Batman, but instead of seeing his colleague, he saw a monstrous man bat.

Batman was looking at Flash, and saw that the speedster was stressed by something; then started walking toward him. "Of course, Scarecrow said 'I hope you won't be afraid', there's fear gas mixed in with the ice."

Flash started backing away from 'man-bat' but it was closing in, and about two seconds later, the creature had something in its right claw. Flash didn't know what to do, as he was scared (yes, even heroes get scared); and so he did the only thing he could, try to punch the creature. The man-bat was fast, and was able to catch the speedster's arm, then plunge what he was holding into the arm.

When his arm was released, Flash wondered what the monster had done to him, and then suddenly the man-bat was turning into Batman. "What happened?"

"Somehow Scarecrow was able to add his fear gas into the ice, so that when it melted, the gas would be released." Batman explained after he was sure that Flash was back to normal.

"There has to be a way to get out." Flash stated.

"I can handle the hallucinations, and you've been inoculated, so we should be able to get out now." Batman said. "The only problem is that the gas will not only release in here, but outside."

"I'm sure the twins can handle it, I'm worried about what will happen to Kid though." Flash responded.

"He doesn't seem to be seeing any fear hallucinations, so it's safe to say that either Scarecrow gave him the antidote for some reason, or the gas has worn off. I'm sure he can handle it now that he has an idea of what to expect." Batman said as he studied the ice. "Cardinal will be seeing things and having nightmares anyway; I'm sure that's not oxygen in the tank. Robin's out, so he'd just have nightmares like Cardinal is."

"Let's do this then." Flash said, and with that, he started vibrating again; and Kid Flash was still trying to get out of the ice, along with warn his uncle since he couldn't hear what they were talking about.

Flash was through the ice in no time, and as Batman figured, the fear gas was leaving the ice dome and entering the room where the three protégés were being held. Kid tried to not to breath it in, and as he noticed that he was, he saw Batman place a small bomb on the ice, and it blew after two seconds. The Scarlet Speedster ran to his nephew's side and his hands immediately removed the gag.

"Thanks, Flash." Kid said as his uncle then placed his gloved hands on the ice holding his nephew's arms, and started vibrating his molecules. Once they were free, Kid was able to hold himself in a sitting position while Flash did the same thing to the ice covering his ankles and feet.

"Did Robin or Cardinal say anything when you were brought in here?" Batman asked, as Kid Flash was the only one in the room that would know.

"Robin woke up for a moment and asked me how I got caught; I joked with what I told him, but then he passed back out. We have to destroy those guns in the next half hour or they will freeze them the rest of the way." Kid said as Flash helped him stand.

"Those won't be easy to destroy, the wrong move, and they will go off." Batman said as he examined them from afar.

"I had a feeling you'd have an antidote to my fear gas, so I thought I'd come around this way." A voice said. "I know Robin will have a slight nightmare, but dear Cardinal has been breathing my special gas for about an hour non-stop, I wonder if her dreams are getting worse."

"Scarecrow, you know you'll never win, it's two speedsters and Batman against you." Kid Flash stated.

"Ah but I will, you see, I still have some henchmen for you to deal with." Scarecrow said, and with that, the three heroes were surrounded by about fifty henchmen.

* * *

><p>Probably just two more chapters, don't know yet, working on Chapter 5 right now.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry this took so long, but I did a couple of one shots, and I was trying to figure out how to further the story past this chapter, and I think I got it. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Robin was slowly waking up, and when he looked up he saw a strange site; a man-bat and two mutant looking cheetahs were surrounded by what looked to be about forty to fifty mutated wolves, then his vision started to clear out the and he saw what was really in front of him.

"Batman." Robin shouted.

This drew everyone's attention, and suddenly, Batman went after the five goons closest to him. The two speedsters were fighting goons on their own, but they were really trying to get to Robin and Cardinal so that Flash could free them. Kid was actually a good fighter when it came to hand-to-hand, and the Central City heroes were able to get to the Scarecrow's captives, and Flash went to work at getting Robin free first.

"No, free Cardinal first, I'll be alright." Robin said, but his voice was weak and shaky.

Flash was about to object, but suddenly he caught sight of Robin's mask, and was getting the young protégé's version of the Batglare. The Scarlet Speedster then moved over to Cardinal and first things first, he got the mask of the girl wonder. Flash then started the process of melting the ice around her, and once he got to where the ice was just around her ankles before he was able to free her hands, Kid was tossed against the wall beside them. The speedster was about to check on his nephew when Kid Flash stood up and went right back to fighting.

It wasn't long before Cardinal was free, and Flash helped her lay on the floor, then he pulled something from behind his back. Robin looked from his place attached to the wall and noticed it was Cardinal's belt.

"Don't have yours Rob; Batman only gave me hers, don't know why." Flash said as he attached her belt around her waist.

"There's a hidden button on the clasp, press it." Robin said, knowing that Batman would see to Cardinal's safety because of her body temperature.

Flash followed the boy wonder's directions, and Cardinal's cape began to glow the moment he released the button. About three seconds later, Cardinal's eyes shoot open, and immediately she sent a fireball at her rescuer, which hit him on the shoulder

"Kid, get to Bats; see if he has anymore antidote, hurry." Flash shouted to his protégé and in an instant, Kid Flash was speeding over to get to the Dark Knight, and fighting any goons that got in the way.

While waiting for the antidote, Flash had to restrain Cardinal's arms. It wasn't long before Kid was by his side with a full syringe. Flash grabbed the syringe and suddenly an arm came right at his face, but the arm never made contact as Kid was able to catch the arm and hold it still. Once Flash was sure that Cardinal wasn't going to attack him again, he plunged the syringe into her arm and pushed the medicine inside into the young heroine's bloodstream. The antidote went to work quickly and the fear in her eyes quickly disappeared.

"KF, Flash, thanks guys. Oh man, I burned you, didn't I?" Cardinal said as she was glad to be free, then she noticed the burn on the Scarlet Speedster.

"Don't worry, I'm a fast healer." Flash said with a chuckle in his voice.

"What about Robin?" Cardinal questioned when the thought of her brother came to her.

"He wanted you free first, and told me about your belt's feature." Kid said, and then the girl wonder turned to her brother.

"Do you have to worry about me so much?" Cardinal said as she stood up with Flash's help, then when she was steady, she headed over to her brother.

"Well, you know me. Could you help me out now?" Robin said as he shrugged then gave his sister a serious look.

Cardinal didn't say anything and placed her hands on the ice that was encasing her twin, and as soon as she touched the ice, it began to melt. The two speedsters caught sight of some goons heading for Cardinal, so they decided to give her some cover until Robin was free. The Central City heroes were really taking out the goons, when suddenly one got around them and was heading for the girl wonder.

"Behind you." Robin shouted, and as fast as she could, with a speed that would make KF blush, she had put up a fire shield around her and Robin.

The goon tried to get through, thinking it could just be an illusion but when he touched it, he screamed in pain, and when they could see it, Robin, Kid Flash and Flash noticed that there were at least second degree burns on the hand. Kid sped over to him, and gave a well-placed punch to the stomach and the wind was knocked out of him, thus he fell to the floor; unmoving.

Cardinal turned and gave a quick nod in thanks and turned back to Robin.

She maintained the fire shield, even though the speedsters were there for protection. With the heat of the fire shield and her hands on the ice, it was melting much faster. Robin was unsteady when he landed, but Cardinal was there to catch him. Just as Robin regained his steadiness; Flash, Kid Flash and Batman took down the remainder of the goons, and headed over to the twins. Cardinal opened a hole in the shield, and they ran in.

"Are you two okay?" Batman sternly yet lovingly asked.

"Just ready to burn that dang Scarecrow to a crisp." Cardinal said, with vengeance in her voice.

"We do owe him for the whelming visit." Robin said.

"What in the name of the speed force does whelming mean?" Kid Flash said.

"Well the visit wasn't overwhelming or underwhelming, it's just something I do." Robin told his speedster friend.

"How are we going to find Scarecrow and Cold?" Flash asked, hoping Batman had the answer.

"Scarecrow is only after money, and Cold's getting a cut for helping. The only thing is we don't where they will hit next." Cardinal said as she snapped her belt around her waist, while Robin nodded confirming the information.

"If it's money he wants, today is the perfect time to hit the biggest bank in Gotham." Batman said, thinking about what his protégés had told him.

"What about Cardinal being around Cold with that freeze gun of his." Kid Flash said, worried about his new friend.

"I'll be fine, he caught me off guard last time, but this time, I owe him a burn." Cardinal said. Kid looked from the twins to Batman and he just nodded.

"So what are we waiting for?" Flash questioned, and with that, the Dynamic Trio was gone. "Guess we're going then; come on, Kid."

With that the two speedsters left out to follow the Gotham vigilantes.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Gotham National Bank, 30 minutes later

The night guards had already been alerted to the vault, and when they arrived, they were frozen on the spot, well all but their heads.

"I figured we'd have more time before the guards came." Cold said as Scarecrow finally entered the vault after it had been weakened by Cold's ice.

"Well, either way, if you had not stopped them, it would have been very noisy in here." Scarecrow said as he laughed, and started filling bank bags with money.

"The one thing we don't have to worry about is those blasted bats and the speedsters." Cold stated as he joined the master of fear in gathering almost two million dollars.

Just as Scarecrow grabbed a bundle of tens, a fireball came extremely close to him, yet, when he looked up, but there was no one to be seen. Suddenly, two different laughs radiated inside the vault, and when the two villains looked around, the twins were standing right at the back of the vault.

"What, how?" Cold questioned, unsure as to what was going on.

"Come on Cold, you know we can melt ice when our molecules vibrate fast enough." A new voice said.

"How is it you're not crying in fear right now?" Scarecrow asked as he recognized the voice.

"Just the fact that you underestimated us." A voice that made Cold stiffen a little.

"It's time to finish this Scarecrow." A dark voice said.

Just then, three more figured appeared at the vault opening. Scarecrow and Cold dropped what they were doing, and the two split up to go after the five heroes. Scarecrow decided to let Cold handle the speedsters, since Cardinal could easily beat the Central City villain. Robin and Cardinal were ready for Scarecrow, and fought as if they were one person.

Batman, Flash and Kid Flash were having a hard time because Cold had two guns this time. The two speedsters were trying to circle around him, but Cold was getting some blasts outside of their area, and they were aimed at Batman, but the Dark Knight was able to dodge them all. The villains knew they were outnumbered, but kept at it since they didn't have any henchmen to help.

Suddenly, a loud grunt was heard, and the twins' attention. Cold had been able to catch Batman in a corner, and then zapped him enough to immobilize him. Cardinal started to move but Robin's arm stopped her, and she realized that she had to help her brother with Scarecrow. Flash was about to free Batman, but the Dark Knight told the Speedster to continue fighting. The battle was becoming one sided as Flash and Kid were giving the fight their all. When Scarecrow had breached the twins' defense, Kid was immediately there to help them.

"So, the little speedster wants to help his friends; well I hope you can help them against my greatest weapon." Scarecrow said as he held out his hand and suddenly gas shot from his fingertips.

Cardinal started to try and burn the effects of the gas away, and Kid Flash was spinning his arms to make small tornados outward like his uncle taught him, but the gas had reached the three of them quickly. The young heroes started coughing and soon enough they were having hallucinations. Kid was freaking out as he saw a figure with a flamethrower and the fire was heading right toward him. The young speedster tried to fight the illusion, but it had too strong a hold. Robin kept screaming 'No, don't leave me'; where as Cardinal was shaking all over and tried to back up. The fire controller started muttering to herself 'No, it's too high, I can't, don't make me do it'.

Flash tried to zip over to the kids, but slipped on a patch of ice that Captain Cold quick blasted, and when the speedster's head hit the ground, he was knocked unconscious, and by now, Batman was out because of the cold around him.

"Let's get the money and go, the heroes are down." Captain Cold stated as he turned to Scarecrow.

"We'll get the money my brined, and as a bonus, let's finally finish off these two heroes." Scarecrow said as he went back to gather the rest of the money.

"The brats will just take over." Cold replied in worry.

"They're just kids, without their mentors, they won't have any idea what to do." Scarecrow assured his partner as he grabbed the last of the money.

Since their job was done, and the children were occupied with their fears, each villain took a hero and drug them out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gotham National Bank, Twenty Minutes Later

After their mentors were taken away, the three protégés were still under the influence of the fear gas, but Kid Flash started to come out of it.

"I'm never going to get use to that." Kid said to himself; then he heard his friends' voices. As he looked at them, he saw they were stricken with fear, but not long after, Cardinal also started to come out from under the gas's influence.

"Kid, are you okay?" Cardinal asked as she knew that he had been affected too.

"I'm alright, but what about Rob?" Kid asked as he and Cardinal then looked at the young acrobat.

"I've got just what he needs." Cardinal said as she opened a pouch on her utility belt and pulled out a syringe.

She then plunged the needle into her brother's arm, and when the medicine inside it was in Robin's system, it only took a little over a minute for him to seem normal. He made sure that no one was around; then removed his mask. When he did, his sister and friend saw tears in his eyes.

"You saw them leaving didn't you?" Cardinal asked, know what her brother's fear has been for the past two years.

"Not just them, you, Bruce, Alfred, even Barry and Wally." Dick said as he wiped his eyes.

"So you were all alone. I saw myself on a small piece of solid ground with nothing but drop offs around me; I never liked heights." Cardinal said.

"I've always had a slight fear of raging fires; I saw nothing but fire all around me." Kid said.

"Wait, Scarecrow and Cold are gone, but I don't see Batman or Flash." Robin said as he put his mask back on.

Cardinal had walked over to the large area of ice, and notices something on the floor under some of the rubble there. When she melted the ice enough to see the item, dread appeared on her face.

"Sis, what is it?" Robin asked, worry in his voice.

When the fire controller turned around, Robin had the same look of dread as his sister, for in her hands was Batman's utility belt.

"Oh man, what are we going to do?" Kid asked, as he started to freak.

"We go to the Batcave and see if there's anyway to find them." Robin said, looking from the utility belt to the young speedster.

"We can use the Batmobile." Cardinal said.

"Are you insane, Cardinal, none of us can drive." Kid exclaimed.

"The Batmobile has an autopilot system. All Robin or I have to do is command it to go home once inside, and we'll get there." Cardinal stated. The three protégés then headed outside to the Batmobile.

"What about your bikes?" Kid asked as they started to get in the car.

"I'll take the Batmobile home, why don't you two take the bikes." Robin stated. "Autopilot, home." And with that, the Batmobile closed up

The two metas decided that the boy wonder was right and went to the bikes. All three vehicles took off and headed for the Batcave.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Scarecrow and Captain Cold were securing their prisoners.

"Whatever prison Flash is in, he'll just vibrate his molecules out." Cold stated as he was chaining the still unconscious Scarlet Speedster to the wall.

"He can't get out if he doesn't wake up." Scarecrow said, and with that, he put a plain oxygen mask on Flash, and attached it to a tank with anesthetic gas.

Just then, Batman started to wake up, and found he was also chained to the wall, and missing his gloves. The Dark Knight pulled at the chains, but this only learned a laugh from Scarecrow. Batman only glared, but nothing was said, and with that, the two villains left the heroes alone.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

The Batmobile and bikes arrived at the Batcave, and were greeted by Alfred.

"Ah, Master Bruce, how was it …" Alfred started, but when the Batmobile canopy opened, he only saw Dick in the passenger seat. "Master Dick, where is Master Bruce?"

"He and Barry got captured by Scarecrow and Captain Cold." Cardinal answered as she got off her bike.

"Oh my." Alfred said, as worry came to his mind about his 'son'.

"We'll get them back Alfred, but first, could I get some food?" Kid Flash asked.

"Very well Master Wallace, I shall fix all three of you some food." Alfred said as he knew that right now, he was the only one that could take care of the three children until they could save their mentors. With that said the Wayne butler left to get them some food.

They all removed their masks and headed over to the Batcomputer. Dick started typing, but couldn't find anything.

"Guys, you don't seriously think we can save them, with Scarecrow's fear gas, I mean there is just no way." Kid Flash said as he was trying to talk the twins out of it.

"Wally, get a grip, you know Barry would come help you, in fact, he got exposed to fear gas because he knew you were in trouble." Reiena said, turning and showing the young speedster her blue eyes.

Wally knew she was serious, but there was also some worry in her eyes. She then turned her attention back to the screen to see if her brother had found anything. The speedster then did that same, and it seemed that they were getting nowhere. As they were about to deeper into their search, Alfred had returned.

"Sirs, miss; your food is ready, I think you would have better luck in locating them if you come eat first, you need your nourishment." Alfred stated.

The twins were about to object, but when the looked at the butler, he had a stern look on his face. The elderly butler then left, and the three protégés followed him. When they arrived in the kitchen, they saw that the table was full of food.

"Alfred, I think you made way too much." Dick said looking at all the food.

"It will all be eaten; I have had to cook for Master Barry, and believe me, I think Master Wally will have most of it eaten." Alfred said as the three children sat down and began to fill their plates, but Wally waited for the twins to get what they wanted.

The three friends ate in silence, and Alfred had left the room to give them some time to themselves. There was not much talking going on, they just wanted to get back to the cave to look for their family members. There was no rush to eat, well from the twins anyway, but Wally was just inhaling his food.

"Geez Wally, you'd think you hadn't eaten in a month." Dick stated, but the crazy thing was that the 10 year old had a bit of laughter in his voice.

"Seriously fast metabolism." Was all Wally said as he shoved more food in his mouth.

"Yea, but I've seen Barry eat less." Reiena stated.

"Come on guys. The metabolism combined with my teenage boy appetite." Wally said with a slight huff in his voice.

"Teenager, you're not even 13 yet." Dick remarked.

"Guys, all this playing around is distracting us, I know we need this, but Bruce and Barry are in trouble." Reiena said as her tone went from happy to serious.

With that being said, the three preteens went back to a quiet meal.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Villain's Hideout One Hour Later

Batman was still working all the escape scenarios through his mind, but without his gloves, belt, or the lock pick he usually had hidden in his mouth, he wasn't seeing any way out of this for himself and his friend. Just then, the two villains returned to the room.

"After much talk, we decided to have some fun in killing you. We shall set up a special place at the Gotham Clock and you two shall be cut into pieces." Scarecrow stated.

"Robin, Cardinal and Kid Flash will stop you two." Batman said, hoping to scare the master of fear.

"Those brats are probably still shaking in their boots with fear." Scarecrow said as Cold stayed back.

"You don't know them like I do, Crane, they will find a way to save us." Batman said, having great confidence in his protégés/children.

"Baby Flash won't know what to do without Flash, so I'm sure he won't be a problem." Captain Cold stated.

"Don't underestimate them." Batman said as Scarecrow started to unlock the shackle from the wall.

When the first one was free, the attached chain was pulled behind his back, and Captain Cold had come and was unlocking the other. The two chains were then connected behind the Dark Knight's back so he couldn't get free. Scarecrow then went to get Flash while Cold made sure Batman didn't try anything. When the speedster was secured, the villains led Batman, while carrying Flash, out of the hideout to their doom.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

The kids had been back in the Batcave for about ten minutes, when Dick got an idea.

"Don't Bruce and Barry have League comm. links?" The acrobat stated as the thought occurred to him.

"Yea, in fact, they had an extra one and gave it to me when we came to save you guys." Wally said as the thought came to him as well, and he removed the tech from his ear.

"We should be able to track the signal of Flash's comm." Reiena said, hoping that she had the same idea as her brother.

"Right, the only problem is: I'd have to hack the League's computer, and I promised Bruce I wouldn't do any hacking without him here." Dick said.

"Bruce would understand, it's the only way we can find them." Reiena said, worry for her mentor/father starting to enter her mind.

"Okay, let's do it." Dick said, and with that said, the 10 year old acrobat/hacker then set to work on getting into the League's computer.

Wally and Reiena watched as the boy intensely worked.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY, WHO ELSE SAW USUAL SUSPECTS.<strong>

**I COULD NOT BELIEVE IT, I MEAN COME ON, WHY HIM?**

**Anway, this story is nearing the finale, maybe two more chapters, but as you read, the story has taken an unexpected twist.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gotham Clock One Hour Later

The two villains and their captives arrived, and the villains went to work securing the heroes in place before the clock struck twelve. Flash was still out from the anesthesia, but the tank and mask were gone. Cold placed Flash first and secured his arms to a piece of rope then to a chain that was placed around the large anvil that the chimes rang from. Batman was still struggling to get away but soon, he too was secured to the anvil. Scarecrow and Cold then checked to make sure that the Gotham Vigilante couldn't escape and left to enter the clock.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Batcave, Thirty Minutes Earlier

Dick had to work harder than when he and Reiena hacked before the mission, it turns out that Bruce had triple encrypted the security so they couldn't get in again.

"Come on, man. This can't be that hard." Wally said, while he was speed pacing.

"Bruce uped the security, it's going to take some, wait, here we go." Dick started to say, but then, the computer beeped in approval.

While he worked, Reiena saw what they were looking for.

"There, it's Barry's file, the frequency and locater has to be in there." Reiena stated, and complying with his sister, Dick activated the tracker and the location was soon on the map of Gotham. "There, Gotham Clock."

Without saying a word, all three protégés got ready to go, and as fast as Flash or Wally, the twins were on their bikes ready to go. They sped out, and Kid Flash was right behind them.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Gotham Clock, Present Time

It was just five minutes to twelve, and Batman was starting to get worried, there was no way he could save himself or Flash, but he had a slight bit of hope that Robin and Cardinal along with Kid Flash would get there in time. Scarecrow and Cold were just standing there, waiting for the clock to strike twelve, then their fun would begin.

It wasn't long before the clock sounded, and Batman was able to see the two hammer swingers exiting the clock, and making their way down the track to the anvil. The Dark Knight started to struggle more, but it was no use. Suddenly, a batarang hit the rope holding Batman's right hand, and it was free.

"You really thought you'd get away with this Scarecrow, didn't you know that we were trained by some of the best heroes in the world." One voice said with a cackle right behind it.

"Just because you have the world's greatest detective and the fastest man alive, you think there would be no one to oppose you, well you were wrong." A second voice said.

"It's time we put an end to this now." A third voice remarked.

"So, the little brats decided to defy us. Well, soon you will face the same fate as your precious mentors." Scarecrow said, hoping to lure them out of the shadows, but Cold got anxious and started firing his ice gun all around.

Batman was able to free his left wrist; then went to work freeing Flash. Just as Batman pulled Flash off the table, the hammer swingers arrived and swung. When the hammers made contact with the anvil and a ringing was all that was heard.

"Cold, you idiot, you'll freeze me instead of the kids." Scarecrow said as Cold's gun blasted some ice near the master of fear's feet.

Suddenly, there was fire heading for the two villains, but the Central City villain quickly made an ice shield. Even though the shield didn't hold up, it diminished the power of the fire so it couldn't do any damage.

Batman looked over the anvil after the hammer swingers went back to the clock, but he didn't see anyone. As if they appeared through a magic portal, three figures appeared behind the Dark Knight.

"Batman, are you okay?" the red head asked.

"Yes, and your uncle is fine too, Kid Flash. He inhaled a lot of knockout gas, but should be waking up any minute. Robin, Cardinal; how did you find us?" Batman stated to the fastest kid alive, then turned to his own protégés.

"Well… the only thing we could think of was to hack into the League's files again." Robin said as some guilt laced his voice.

"You did the right thing; since I didn't have my belt, there would have been no other way to track us." Batman said with approval in his voice.

"We were so worried, but knew we were the only ones that could help you. What do you say we finish this?" Cardinal said, looking at her mentor, waiting for his order.

"Oh man, did anyone get the name of that truck." Flash's voice said, and all four heroes looked to the Scarlet Speedster.

"We'll get that truck, you ready Flash?" Kid Flash said, knowing his uncle was up to anything right now.

"Sure, what's the plan?" Flash answered his nephew.

"If I had my belt, this would be easier." Batman said, when suddenly his daughter pulled something out of her cape.

The Dark Knight could only give a slightly noticeable smile as he took the, now to be realized, belt and put it on. After checking to make sure he had what he needed, he turned to the other four heroes.

"We know what to expect from them now, so we all have to be careful. Robin, Cardinal, how about you two help Flash with Captain Cold; Kid Flash, you can help me with Scarecrow." Batman said as he looked to the kids.

"How come I can't help Flash?" Kid asked, but all he got was a light version of the batglare.

"Cold knows how you work, he may have caught us off guard when we first met him, but now we'll be on our guard." Robin said, figuring out why Batman split them the way he did.

"Right and Scarecrow really has no idea about you Kid, so it would be an advantage to switch up out sidekicks." Flash said, and Kid then understood.

"Robin, Cardinal, you two can work well together, so use that and read Flash to see what he will do." Batman said, and the twins just nodded. "So, we're all ready; then when you see an opening, go for it."

With that, Robin and Cardinal jumped out, and went after Cold. Flash saw what they were doing, and knew what he was going to do to take the Central City ice villain out. While that was going on, Kid Flash got some instructions from Batman and went to work, the main part of the Dark Knight's plan was to get Scarecrow distracted enough that he didn't see Batman coming. Kid worked well with this part, as he zipped around the roof of the clock and kept getting Scarecrow to shoot off his fear gas so that he would be out by the time Batman was ready to fight him.

The twins were doing a good job, but what scared Robin the most was when Cold got a shot off right at Cardinal, but the fear was gone when Cardinal surrounded herself with a fire shield and it melted the ice quickly. Robin got in close, and was able to get in a couple of smoke pellets. When the pellets exploded, Flash saw his opportunity to get Cold, and took it. This helped, since Cold was too distracted with the twins, and Flash was able to speed up and get Cold's gun, then when he looked at Flash, the twins came up and both punched him in the face. This took out one villain, but the thing is, that the harder of the two was still conscious.

The twins and Scarlet Speedster joined the fastest boy alive and Dark Knight in the fight against Scarecrow. The fear master was actually quick when it came to dodging attacks and bat-a-rangs. He was so quick in fact, that he was able to grab the twins by their capes and drag them to the edge of the roof. Batman, Flash and Kid Flash stopped when they saw Scarecrow holding the two over the edge.

"One more step Batman, and your brats will be saying hello to the sidewalk below." Scarecrow said.

"He's bluffing Bats." Kid stated.

"You want to test your theory Flash Jr.?" Scarecrow said as he loosened his grip on the capes.

The twins screamed a bit when they felt themselves starting to fall.

"You win, just let them go." Batman said as he didn't move.

"Very well, but to make sure you don't follow me, I'll need a little insurance." Scarecrow stated and he suddenly released the capes completely.

* * *

><p>The Hammer swingers thing, I couldn't think of what they were really called, so I just went with my instincts.<p>

I have an idea for another song fic, so be looking for it.

Anyway, what will happen to the twins, you'll just have to wait to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Once Robin and Cardinal started to fall to the streets below, Scarecrow took this opportunity to escape. Batman, Flash, and Kid went over to the edge.

"Flash, Kid Flash; I can't get to them in time, but with your speed…" Batman started, but Flash put up a hand.

"We got it." Kid said, knowing that was what his uncle was thinking.

The two speedsters then took off down the side of the building to catch the falling twins. While the Central City heroes were saving the twins, Batman spotted Scarecrow leaving the clock, and went to capture him. It didn't take long as all he had to do was throw a bat lasso to snag the villain's legs and he was down.

"So you really don't care about those brats, I should have known." Scarecrow said.

"You forget Crane, I had friends with me." Batman said as he slapped a pair of Bat cuffs on Scarecrow.

"Those speedsters won't save them in time."

"You underestimate them, Crane."

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Flash and Kid were running at their fastest to catch up with Robin and Cardinal, and they actually passed them and headed for the streets. When they were under the two protégés, Flash started swirling his arms, and Kid imitated it. This created two narrow tornadoes, and they reached the twins, slowing their descent and they landed in each of their new friends' arms.

"You two alright?" Kid asked, placing Cardinal on her feet.

"I'm good, just shaking from fear. Since I was five, I couldn't stand heights. Batman had helped me get over that, but when Scarecrow let go of my cape, I couldn't think." Cardinal stated, looking at Kid with a thank you smile on her face.

"I was scared too, but not of heights, I was scared that I would die like they did." Robin stated, a bit of fear in his voice, but it quickly vanished.

"Let's go help Bats, I'm sure he'll be glad to see you two are okay." Flash said, and with that, Robin and Cardinal pulled out their grapple hooks and shot them, and the speedsters started back up the side of the building. When the four of them arrived, they saw Batman handcuffing Cold.

"I knew they'd save you two." Batman said as he looked up from Cold to his children. "I was sure you'd both be scared by falling."

"For different reasons, but yea." Cardinal said rubbing her arm.

"It's alright." Batman said as he put a hand on each of his protégés' shoulders.

"So, what's going on?" Flash asked, utterly ruining a Bat moment.

"Just need to take Scarecrow to Arkham, and Cold needs to head back to Central City. Kid Flash can stay with me till you get back." Batman said as he looked from the twins to the Scarlet Speedster.

"Sure thing Bats; you two sure you're okay?" Flash said and when the twins nodded, he headed over and grabbed the handcuffed Cold then sped off. The trio headed down on grapple hooks while Kid ran down.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

The cycles and Kid arrived in the Batcave, and Robin had let Batman drive his while he rode with his sister. They had gotten off the cycles and removed their masks when a familiar sound came into the cave.

"That took less time than I thought it would, but Cold is in jail in Central City. So how did it go with Arkham?" Flash said as he skidded to a stop and removed his cowl.

"No problem, so, what's going to happen with you two now?" Cardinal stated then asked, knowing that the mission was over that her and Robin's new friend would be going back to his city.

"Uncle Barry, could I stay with Dick and Reiena tonight, it would be great to have a sleep over." Wally asked as he got on his knees and was begging.

"I don't know Wally; I mean Bruce would have to be okay with it." Barry said as he rubbed the back of his head, not knowing how Bruce would feel about the idea.

"I'm usually busy…" Bruce started, but then suddenly, he looked at the twins, and they were pouting. "Okay kids, Wally can stay for one night, but then he has to head home."

"Wow, Bruce, I never thought you'd be one to cave that easily." Barry said with a stunned look on his face.

"The twins here have a way to get me to cave; I call it the Grayson pout. When even one of them does it, you just can't resist." Bruce said as he gave his wards a smile.

With that said, Dick and Reiena were beside Wally in a heartbeat, and they were talking about what all they were going to do. They had decided that Wally would go home sometime in the evening, since the fastest boy alive was the first real friend the twins had. They also had a lot of things planned, and Dick challenged Wally to a dancing game the next day.

"You can do whatever you'd like tomorrow, right now I want all three of you in bed, even if I have to use knockout gas on you three, you will all rest tonight." Bruce said.

The twins immediately ran and changed, but then Bruce looked at Wally, and the boy got the bat glare. With that done, Wally went to change, and found the Dick had some spare clothes for him. All three came out, and were ready for bed, then headed out of the cave.

"You sure, Bruce?" Barry asked, looking from the entrance to the manor to his colleague.

"Yes; even though they've been here for two years, they don't have many friends at school, well none that they would want to invite over. This will give them some time to themselves." Bruce reassured Barry as he saw a bit of worry.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow evening, I've got to get back or Iris will kill me." Barry said and with that he pulled his cowl up.

"See you tomorrow then." Flash said, and with that left out of the Batcave to return home for the night. Bruce decided he should change, and make sure the kids were tucked in.

Once in the manor, he headed upstairs to the rooms, but was surprised when all three kids were in Dick's room, they had made two pallets and Reiena and Wally were using them, while Dick was on his bed. All three were sleeping peacefully, so Bruce decided to leave it at that, although he noticed that Dick's cover was not protecting him so he went and pulled it up so it was. The billionaire then left out, and was met by Alfred.

"I see you all returned safely." Alfred stated.

"Yes, and we are going have an unexpected guest for tomorrow. Wally is spending the night." Bruce said, informing his butler/father figure of the change.

"Very well sir, luckily I foresaw this and purchased extra food. I saw the children getting along so well, and I should say that they were very well when they are on their own." Alfred informed his 'son'.

"I don't doubt it Alfred, they wanted to help me and Barry." Bruce said with a slight smile on his face.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

The Next Day

The kids were up early, and out on the basketball court. They decided on their walk to Dick's room that today they were going to finish up their basketball game from Wally's first visit to the manor.

"Okay, Wally, same rule as before; no super speed, and if we catch you this time, I will burn you." Reiena stated, and gave Wally her glare, and he held his hands up.

"Alright, Rei, you win." Wally said; then smiled as he put his hands down.

"Rei, hey I like that, guess that could be my nickname, since Dick's had his nickname for years." Reiena said as she thought over this nickname.

Dick saw they were ready and threw the ball to the young speedster. They started the game and the two guys were really having fun, when suddenly, Wally broke his promise, he used his super speed to get the ball away from Dick.

"WALLY WEST." Two voices shouted.

"Oh crap." Wally said, and with that, he ran at normal speed into the house.

Quickly, he was making his way to the Batcave, when he suddenly bumped into a large body.

"Did you do it again?" The voice asked, and when Wally looked up, it was Bruce.

"Yes sir." Wally answered, and suddenly, the twins were right behind him. "Okay, Rei, go ahead."

Reiena knew that he was ready to accept the consequences of his actions, so when he looked at the fire controller, she had a fireball in her hand and blasted it right at him. He closed his eyes, but instead of feeling the burn of the flame, all he smelled was singed hair. He opened his eyes, and saw a smirk on each twins face, then went to the nearby mirror and saw that the ends of his hair were now black instead of red.

"I never said I'd burn your skin." Reiena stated with a giggle in her voice.

"I think this is going to be a great friendship." Dick said then let out a cackle.

"Okay, since no one was hurt, why don't you go back to your planned day?" Bruce said, and he had a slight grin on his face.

The three took the billionaire's advice, and went on with their day.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Five O'clock PM That Day

It was close to time for Barry to arrive, but knowing him, he'd be late (funny with him being a speedster). Wally and the twins were in the entertainment room playing the dancing game that they had planned on, and to be honest, Wally didn't have an ounce of rhythm which is why Rei or Dick beat him every time.

"Come on, so not fair." Wally said. "Rei, you and Dick are too flexible, and besides, you've probably played the game forever, so you know the moves."

"We just got the game last week, and haven't even gone through some of those." Dick said, showing Wally some of the choices.

"So, you guys got Wally to try and dance, guess that showed you why he never dances." A voice said, and when the three turned around, Barry was leaning against the door frame with a grin on his face.

"Hey Uncle Barry." Wally said as he turned away from the screen.

"You ready to go kiddo, your mom's been asking when you're returning home. Dick, Reiena, it's nice to see you again." Barry said as he walked up to them.

"Call me Rei." The fire controller said with a smile.

"Rei, huh, where did that come from?" Barry questioned.

"Wally came up with it this morning. Oh, I should tell you, Wally's hair is a little singed at the ends, he broke our no super speed rule during basketball again, and I didn't go easy on him." Reiena stated with happiness in her voice.

"Well, Rei, Dick it's time for me and Wally to go." Barry responded and with that, Wally sped down to the cave and was back in his Kid Flash costume. Barry activated his ring, and instantly ran circles around the item that came out, and was now Flash, the Scarlet Speedster.

Kid Flash and Flash then sped out, leaving the twins alone, but not for long as Bruce was in the room.

"I'm glad you guys had a good time, and who know when you'll see Wally again, after all, he's not that far away." Bruce said as he saw the twins return to their normal expressions.

"We know, but he'll never forget us and we won't forget him." Reiena said and with that, she and Dick returned to the dancing game to see which of them could score highest on the song Step By Step from New Kids on the Block.

With that said and done, Bruce smiled and left the twins alone.

* * *

><p>I'm sure the ending wasn't want you expected, but I just felt that was right.<p> 


End file.
